En mi nueva vida
by alielassel
Summary: Un oneshot bien cortito que resultó tercero en el concurso de Kyra. Milo y Camus como protagonistas.


"_Querida mamá:_

_Es la primera carta que te escribo desde el día del accidente. Saga dice que debo hacerlo porque así será más fácil para mí contarte todo aquello que llevo dentro y que no sé cómo explicar. Lo sé, parece que me estoy disculpando. Aún puedo escuchar tus regaños por mi manía de tomar decisiones en virtud de los consejos ajenos. Y lo extraño. Así como otras muchas cosas que antes me disgustaban y hoy daría lo que fuese por volver a tenerlas._

_Ya han pasado seis meses. ¡Quién lo diría! Medio año y yo aún tiemblo cada vez que escucho sonar el teléfono. Pero debes comprenderme, esa llamada destruyó mi vida. Aún sueño con la voz de la telefonista, explicándome sin ninguna delicadeza vuestro accidente y el fatal desenlace del mismo. Nunca pensé que podría perderos a papá o a ti y ahora que no os tengo, me doy cuenta de lo idiota que fui en algunas ocasiones._

_Si pudieseis vernos ahora estoy seguro de que estaríais orgullosos de nosotros. Isaac, Hyoga y yo hemos conseguido seguir caminando sin que vuestra muerte nos hundiese en el barro de la miseria y la incertidumbre. Pero no voy a mentir, no está siendo nada fácil ni para mí ni para ellos._

_En cuanto logré entender lo que decía la mujer del teléfono, hice la maleta y volví a casa. Aquí estaban, juntos, abrazados, sentados en el suelo del salón, cerca del rincón donde acostumbrabas a coser porque decías que se veía mejor gracias a la luz de la ventana. Al verles llorar, comprendí que tenía que estar con ellos, que no podía abandonarles._

_Por eso dejé los estudios y me puse a trabajar. No te enfades, aún no he renunciado a mis sueños, únicamente los estoy posponiendo. Soy el secretario particular del primo Saga y de hecho creo que me paga más de lo que debiera. Tengo las tardes y los fines de semana libres y puedo ocuparme de todo con relativa facilidad._

_Aún no he podido recoger tus cosas. Ni siquiera soy capaz de entrar en vuestro cuarto. Todo está tal y como lo dejasteis, aunque pienso que ya es hora de que eso cambie. Las primeras semanas Hyoga se tumbaba a esperaros sobre vuestra cama, estaba convencido de que volveríais. Ahora creo que ya lo entiende, pero no estoy muy seguro. Quisiera reunir las fuerzas necesarias para empacar vuestras pertenencias, que dejasen de ser un motivo de dolor. Pero me tiemblan las piernas solo de pensarlo y por mucho que busco, no encuentro el valor._

_Los niños crecen echándoos de menos pero contentos y satisfechos. Hyoga me recuerda mucho a ti, tiene tu sonrisa, e Isaac es igual que lo era papá a su edad. Lo sé por las fotos del trastero. Yo llevo la casa y hago la comida y ellos me ayudan en lo que pueden. Tus tres hijos están juntos y felices mamá, así que no hace falta que te preocupes por nosotros._

_De todo lo que he dejado atrás, solo hay una cosa que aún me hace daño, una herida que escuece y no sana. Hay algo que nunca te he contado y me arrepiento mucho de no haberlo hecho. Sé que siempre te preguntaste por qué no traía a ninguna chica a casa, por qué no te presentaba a mi novia, cómo era que jamás hablase de ninguna muchacha. Siempre dejé que pensaseis que era timidez, pero hoy me arrepiento de no haber sido sincero con vosotros._

_Me duele que te hayas ido sin saber que son los hombres los que me atraen y no las mujeres, que no sería de mí de quien consiguieses nietos. Hoy sé que no te habría importado, que me seguirías queriendo a pesar de todo, pero en aquel entonces me parecía un asunto demasiado importante y peligroso como para tratarlo con vosotros. ¡Qué sabría yo lo que era importante!_

_Y hay algo más, algo que echo de menos a cada instante del día y de la noche, alguien que se clavó tan profundamente en mi alma que no soy capaz de olvidarle por mucho que lo intento. Se llama Milo y era mi pareja. En realidad solo estuvimos juntos un mes, hasta el día de vuestro accidente, pero me marcó con un símbolo indeleble._

_Le llamé una semana después de volver para explicarle la situación y los motivos por los que jamás volveríamos a vernos. Entonces me pareció la mejor solución, yo debía dedicarme a mis hermanos y él tiene un futuro prometedor en la universidad. La distancia no funcionaría en una relación tan incipiente como la nuestra. A pesar de que sigo pensado que hice lo correcto, hoy, a falta de 10 minutos para mi cumpleaños creo que nada me haría tan feliz como verle de nuevo. Aún le amo y creo que jamás dejare de hacerlo. También le extraño a él, como a vosotros._

_Este será mi primer cumpleaños sin ti. En realidad llegaré a los 20 con muchos deseos de ver a ciertas personas; aunque por desgracia, jamás llegarán a cumplirse. Los niños han insistido en quedarse despiertos para felicitarme los primeros y han colocado un pequeño mantel en el suelo con unos pocos dulces para festejarlo. Pero te prometo que enseguida les enviaré a la cama, no te preocupes, les cuidaré bien._

_Llaman a la puerta, enseguida vuelvo_"

Mientras el reloj de la pared daba las campanadas de media noche anunciando la llegada del nuevo día y ante las quejas y protestas de dos niños soñolientos que habían esperado horas para ese momento, Camus permanecía estático frente a la puerta de su casa tratando de dilucidar si el hombre que le sonreía desde la calle, abrigado a conciencia y con una gruesa maleta repleta de ropa a sus pies, era o no real.

Rompiendo el embrujo o quizás aumentando el hechizo, el rubio se acercó hasta su mejilla depositando un suave beso precedido de seis hermosas palabras: "Feliz Cumpleaños Camus. Ya estoy aquí".


End file.
